Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded on Christmas
It was Christmas. In school, Mr Dallas was praising his students. Mr Dallas: Merry Christmas, everyone! Enjoy your Christmas break! Then the students started to go home, and Phineas T. Ratchet was about to get out of the classroom. Mr Dallas halted Ratchet, much to his shock. Mr Dallas: Hold it right there, Ratchet! You have been a very bad boy this year. And for this, I am giving you a detention slip. Mr Dallas gave Ratchet a detention slip. Ratchet: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Not detention! Mr Dallas: Too bad! Now go to detention right now! Then Ratchet went off to detention, and then he entered the detention room, and he sat down at the desk. Weatherstar4000video: Welcome to detention! There will be no talking, no sleeping, no chewing gum, no playing on the computer, no making faces, no listening to music, no whistling, and no yelling. Ratchet was restless and indignant. Ratchet: It's Christmas break! I want to go home! Weatherstar4000video was annoyed. I said no talking! Ratchet: Please! Let me go home! Weatherstar4000video: If you talk one more time, I will call your mother to send you home! Ratchet started raving, much to Weatherstar4000video's horror. Ratchet: I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home! You idiot! Weatherstar4000video got very annoyed. Weatherstar4000video: That's it, I am calling your mother! Then Weatherstar4000video picked up a phone to call Madame Gasket. Ratchet: I don't care if you call my mother! I want to go home for Christmas break! Weatherstar4000video was calling Madame Gasket. Weatherstar4000video: Hello, Ratchet's mother! Your son Ratchet is talking in detention! Can you pick him up, please? Okay! Thanks! Bye! Then Weatherstar4000video put down his phone and spoke to Ratchet. Weatherstar4000video I already called your mother, and she is coming in 30 minutes! Now stay in detention until she picks you up! Then Weatherstar4000video walked off, and Ratchet waited for his mother to come and pick him up. Ratchet: This is just great! I have to stay in detention for 30 minutes to wait for my mother! This is the worst day ever! 30 minutes later, Ratchet's mother Madame Gasket arrived, much to Ratchet's joy. She was annoyed with Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Let's go home Ratchet! You are going to be in big trouble! Then Ratchet went out with Madame Gasket, yelling with joy. Ratchet: (in Kidaroo voice) Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! When they got back to the Chop Shop, Madame Gasket continued scolding Ratchet. Madame Gasket: Now go to your room right now! Ratchet: I don't care because I am on Christmas break! Madame Gasket: Get your butt to your room right now or you're grounded for 99 forevers! Ratchet went up to his room. Ratchet: Whatever you say, mom! Ratchet got into his room, and he picked up a paper and a pencil. He had a plan. Ratchet: I am going to write out on what I want for Christmas! Then Ratchet started writing out on what he wanted for Christmas. The things that Ratchet wanted were Playstation 4, Nintendo 3DS XL, Wii U, Game Boy Advance, Mario Plush Toys, Mario Clothes, Mario Video-Games, Mario DVDs, South Park Season 1 DVD, The Simpsons Season 2 DVD, Family Guy Volume 10 DVD, Walking Dead Season 1 DVD, Spongebob Squarepants DVDs including Friend of Foe? Bikini Bottom Adventures and Atlantis Squarepantis, Disney Infinity 3.0 Edition Starter Pack for the Xbox 360, Sausage Party, Grand High Theft, Spongebob toys and South Park: The Stick of Truth on PS4. Then Ratchet finished writing out on what he wanted for Christmas. Ratchet: Yay! I finally finished my Christmas list! Now Santa will know that I have been a good boy this year! On Christmas Day, Ratchet got out of bed, and he was feeling jolly. Lawson: Yay! It's finally Christmas! I am going to see if Santa got me any presents this year! Then Ratchet went out of his room, and then he entered the lounge. Suddenly, there were no gifts under the tree! Ratchet was horrified. Ratchet: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Santa didn't get me any presents! Then Madame Gasket came. Madame Gasket: That's right Ratchet! You got no presents from Santa this year because you were a bad boy! However, I did bring out one special present! Ratchet: Really? Madame Gasket: Yes! I'll go get it for you! Then Madame Gasket went off to get a present for Ratchet, and Ratchet was feeling excited. Ratchet: Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! Then Madame Gasket came back with a present and she gave it to Ratchet. And so, Ratchet got his present, and inside it was... coal!!! Ratchet started screaming with dismay. Ratchet: (in Kidaroo voice) NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! (normal voice) Why did you bring me a pile of coal?! Madame Gasket: I am going to say this once! But I am not going to say it again! You have been an extremely bad boy this year! You were beating up people, causing Mr Game & Watch so much trouble, making videos out of Weatherstar4000video, getting in dead meat many times, breaking people's legs, and... Madame Gasket threw a mental breakdown. Madame Gasket: You have disobeyed me a lot! And because of all the bad stuff you did, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 900 million years! Go to your room, now! I don't want you crying in front of us ever again! I am done with you! And that is final! Get your butt to your room or you're going to end up like your father! Ratchet went up to his room, crying. Ratchet: I hate you mom! You just ruined my perfect Christmas! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Dave as Phineas T. Ratchet Dallas as Mr Dallas Young Guy as Weatherstar4000video Kidaroo (or Wiseguy) as Madame Gasket, Ratchet's happy voice and Ratchet's screaming voice Category:Phineas T. Ratchet Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff